Coffee Break
by Warriorlass
Summary: Okay, be gentle my readers, this is my first Hetalia yaoi, it is fluff. Rated K  only because it's yaoi. This is a request from DreamcatcherofStardust, it's a PrussiaXCanada. So tell me what you think through a review.


Gilbert drummed his knuckles on the desk; he was bored to tears with this deskwork. He had to take a break and do something _constructive_. He then saw Matthew diligently typing away in a heated frenzy, his fingers flying a mile a minute. Gilbert got up and strode over to the submissive young man, "Hey Matt, vhat are you typing so passionately about?"

Matthew was incapable of hearing Gilbert because he was listening to music. Gilbert did _not _like being an ignored. "Matt? Hey Maaaattttt."

The sandy blonde continued to listen to his favorite song and Gilbert scowled and then idea came to his head, and when he was sure no one was looking, Gilbert licked Matt's face.

"Yipe!" Matthew yelped and jumped so swiftly, he flung himself in the floor and the song "American Idiot" played.

"Keseseses that got you going didn't it?"

"What the heck was that for you weirdo?" Matthew said lightly with a soft scowl at Gilbert.

Gilbert whispered lightly, "Come on, everyone in the office knows you're gay."

Matthew turned beet red and spun towards Gilbert, "That's none of your business!" He hissed.

"Hey, vhoa, vhoa, its okay, I'm gay too." Gilbert admitted.

"Uh…oh…y-you are? You're not playing me are you?" Matthew asked.

"Does this look like the kind of face that vould play someone else?" Gil asked flashing Matt a charming smile.

"Frankly, yes." Matt nodded.

Gilbert gave an expression of not being impressed by that comment, "Come on man, let's go have a coffee break, I've been vorking so hard and I'm borrrrrreddddduh!" Gilbert whined.

"Psh, you haven't been working, I can tell from the way your hands were moving that you were either surfing the web or playing computer games."

Gilbert grinned wickedly, "Ooohhh, you've been vatching me? You totally dig me huh? You've got a crush on me, admit it."

Matthew turned back to his work with a look of anger and embarrassment. Then Gil looked at him a little shocked, "You do, don't you? You have a crush on me."

"It's none of your business, who I have a crush on."

"Vell if it's me, then it _is_ my business to know, isn't it? So come on, let's go have that coffee break."

"You want a coffee break, then go have one without me." Matt persisted.

"Come on, I don't want to go alone."

"That's because you're afraid of being alone."

It was Gilbert's turn to blush deeply and he turned his head away in irritation. "Fine, vhatever, you vant to play hard to get, ve can play that." He growled and went back to his desk and idly pretended to look through papers.

He noticed that Matthew would look at him every now and again now, even as he listened to his music. Gilbert pretended to not care and look away and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matthew sigh in defeat and stand up and grab his coffee mug. Then Matthew waved for Gilbert to follow.

Gilbert smiled triumphantly and followed, and while Matthew poured himself some coffee he looked at Gilbert and asked, "Why me, of all people, why me?"

Gilbert scratched the back of his neck and answered, "Well you're smart, you're a hard worker, and you're," He coughed into his fist with pink tingeing his cheeks.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"You are-," He coughed again, his face going redder.

Matthew asked Gilbert one last time and gently moved away Gilbert's hand before he could use it to cover up the final word, "…cute."

Matthew smiled and blushed a little, "You really think so?"

Gilbert nodded while avoiding the younger man's gaze and scratching the back of his neck, looking a bit flustered.

"Um…thanks…So…"

"Vould you like to catch a movie tonight? Hear that new movie G.U.N.S. is playing tonight."

"G.U.N.S.? I've been waiting for ages to watch that!"

"Vell, then I guess it's a date?"

Those last two words sent both guys red as tomato on their faces.

"U-Uhm…yeah…yeah I guess so." Matthew said shyly.

"Great, so I'll pay for the movie if your get the snacks." Gil offered.

"Sounds great, and very reasonable." Matthew nodded.

So after work the two went out on their date and enjoyed the movie and talked about it the entire night, even over dinner, which Gil paid for.

Then Gil walked Matthew up to his door, "So…I guess I say 'good-night' and then um…"

"And then _I _say, 'I had a great time and thank you'." Matthew said playing the classical 'first date' scenario.

"Then I guess that means I lean down like this and-," Gil took Matthew's feminine face and kissed him deeply. A spark ignited between them and Gil let Matthew draw back in shy giddiness.

Matthew smiled bashfully and quickly pecked Gil on the lips again and then dashed inside like a giggly school girl.

"Heh…night Mattie."

"Night Gil." Matt said through the door.


End file.
